


The New Days Look Bright

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousins, Cute Kids, Erebor, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, background bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Little Frodo meets Little Stonehelm in the Halls of Erebor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The New Days Look Bright

“Why are your feet so big?” 

“How come you don’t have to wear boots on ‘em?”

“I wish I didn’t have to wear boots.”

“Maybe his amad don’t have the coin to buy none.”

Frodo was rather intimidated by the small pack of dwarflings that had surrounded him in the lower halls, and now he was wishing that he hadn’t escaped Fili and Kili so easily before.

“I...I...” He started to stammer at their endless questioning. 

Truthfully he didn’t know what he was supposed to tell them.

“Ye don’t talk much, do ye?” A chubby red haired dwarfling hummed curiously, gently poking Frodo in the shoulder. “How come?”

“Maybe he can’t talk either.” A golden locked girl mused as she grew closer to Frodo as well. “He’s real small, like my baby brother. He might not know words yet.”

“I know words!” Frodo insisted then, shying away while the dwarflings continued to close in around him.

He didn’t expect to be liberated by another one of their kind. 

So when the leader of the little pack finally showed his face, Frodo braced himself for the situation to become even more uncomfortable.

That was not the case, however.

“Back away from the prince, ye mangy goons!” Another fiery haired dwarfling demanded as he shoved his companions away from young Frodo. “Ye want the King to have yer heads!?”

The other dwarflings immediately looked from their leader to Frodo, gasps erupting from each and every one as they moved to finally give him some space.

The little dwobbit breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh my prince! We’re so very sorry!” The blonde haired girl began to whimper, bowing to Frodo just as the boys were. “We didn’t mean to make fun!”

“Please don’t take us to the king!” Another one of them pleaded. 

Frodo shook his head. “I won’t.” He promised while his knight in shining armor continued to push his friends away.

“I said get back! Listen to what yer told!” He commanded them before turning to face Frodo. 

“Thank...” The prince was unable to express his gratitude fully as the dwarfling had grabbed him up into a tight hug. 

To think he had actually thought that this awkward afternoon had come to a peaceful end.

“Cousin!” The young dwarf exclaimed proudly, squeezing Frodo tighter in his pudgy little arms. “A grand thing to finally meet ye!” 

Now the prince was very confused, and much more frightened than before.

“Cousin?” He squeaked before he was sat back down. “I...I think maybe you’re mistaken.”

“Nope!” The miniature dwarrow shook his head with a great laugh that seemed far to large for him. “I am called Stonehelm! Thorin Stonehelm! And you and I are kin, Frodo!”

Frodo’s blue eyes widened. 

So this was his cousin Dain’s son? 

He had expected Stonehelm to look less like Ironfoot and more like his Adad, as he did carry his name.

Apparently he’d been wrong to assume such a thing. This boy was the spitting image of cousin Dain.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Frodo immediately apologized, his hobbit like manners taking hold of his instincts as he extended a hand to Stonehelm. “It’s very nice to meet you, cousin.”

Again, Stonehelm elected instead to pull Frodo into a very tight hug.

“You an’ me, lad, we’re gonna be the best a’ friends!” He declared to the half blood prince.

Frodo hadn’t the power to agree nor disagree at the moment, but he decided that he liked Stonehelm, even if his friends had been a bit rude.


End file.
